Happy Anniversary!
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Jackie and Kelso celebrate their one year anniversary in Vegas.


_**A/N This is a follow-up to my story Second Chance At Love. The one year anniversary of Jackie and Kelso.  
Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"Oh Michael! It's so beautiful!" Jackie exclaimed in awe of the luxurious suite in Las Vegas. "And it's all done in pink!" She said with delight noting the soft plush pink carpet and the pink sectional and matching chair with different contrasting shades of pink. A creamy pink lamp with a pale pink shade. The walls were painted with a light shade of pink as well. Even the phone was pink! It was Jackie's dream come true!

"Well they do call it The Pink Room." Kelso grinned. "I knew it was just perfect for you."

"It is." Jackie said smiling at her husband. "I love you." She gushed placing her arms around him and bringing her lips to his in a soft loving kiss.

Kelso returned her kiss and wrapped her up in his arms. They broke apart and he smiled at her. "I love you too Jackie Kelso. Happy Anniversary."

Jackie smiled again as the bell hop then brought their bags in. Kelso gave him a tip and he wished them a pleasant stay.

The happy brunette explored more of the beautiful room and saw the beautiful french doors that lead out to a balcony. She stepped out and admired the pretty lights of the city. Wow. She and Michael have sure come a long way. Two idiot kids in love in high school to two grown up mature adults with an adorable baby girl. Jackie loved being a Mom. She truly did. Isabelle was a gift from God she was. Buying her cute clothes to dress her up in and showing her off to everyone. She relished in it. Yes she did not quite enjoy the 2 AM wake-up calls for food for changing but she would not trade her daughter for anything in the world.

Michael walked out and placed his arms around his pretty wife from behind. "What are you doing out here?" He asked kissing the side of her head.

"Just thinking." She replied. "About how far we have come. From two stupid teenagers to grown ups with a daughter of our own. Amazing how much we have changed."

Kelso nodded. "Yeah me especially. I can't believe I ever cheated on you. How stupid was I? I have this amazing girl and I act like a jack ass. I'm sorry I put you through that."

"Oh Michael." Jackie said turning to face him. "I know you are. And you don't have to apologize anymore. I've forgiven you. I know that you always loved me. It probably scared you and you didn't know how to handle it. Granted yes you could have handled it in a different manner." She laughed. "But I understand. I wasn't that much better. I was very bossy and I pushed you around especially when it came to marriage. I kept pressing it on you and trying to force you into it. But we both have learned from our mistakes. We are married and happy. I love you. I've always said you were my soulmate. I will never stop believing that."

He brushed her black hair away from her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you." He said softly as he brought his lips back to hers. Jackie felt herself being lifted up and carried back inside the room. Kelso set her down on the floor and he ran his hands over her body. He paused in the passion and looked upon his wife. "Want to take this into the bedroom?" He asked.

The brunette giggled. "I don't know…I kind of want to go down to the casino. Would you mind?"

"Whatever you want." Michael said taking her hand and leading her out of the room. They headed to the elevator and waited. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Kelso hit the button for the ground floor. He eyed his wife with that look in his eye and she shook her head. "We are not doing it in the elevator Michael." She grinned.

"I wasn't even thinking…"

"You were too." She said with a laugh. "I know how your mind works. You can just forget it. Not gonna happen."

"Fine!" He said with a pout. Like it was his fault she looked so hot in that slinky pink dress with those tiny straps. He was only human! He wasn't made of stone!

Jackie giggled again and leaned over kissing his lips. "You are cute." She remarked.

The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out and headed towards the casino. There were people inside at various slot machines pulling the levers. The sound of coins falling when a person won could be heard along with the roulette wheel spinning and numbers being called out. A crowd was gathered at another table while a lucky patron was tossing a pair of red dice in hopes of winning big. Jackie pointed to the blackjack table indicating she wanted to give that a try.  
They pair approached the table with the male dealer standing behind it in a white and black tie. "Place your bet." He said to them.

"$20." Kelso said placing his money on the table.

He won that hand and then another hand. Jackie kissed his cheek saying she was proud of him. He played one more hand and won again.

"Baby you are on fire!' Jackie exclaimed kissing him once more.

"I hope you feel that way later." He said under his breath.

Jackie blushed a bit and smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up." She said with a smile.

They decided to try their luck with the roulette table. Jackie insisted he bet on red 14. She had a feeling about that number. Well that feeling paid on big time. As did the next number she advised him to play. Red 23. Another payout.

"Jackie I think you are the one on fire!' Kelso declared as he counted the winnings.

"You better think that later." She grinned.

"Oh I will." He replied kissing her. "I can guarantee that."

Things between the couple were heating up a bit so they decided to take their winnings and cash in. Between blackjack table and the roulette table, they did pretty well for themselves. Of course that was the furthest thing on their minds as they both looked at one another with heat and desire radiating in their eyes. As they rode in the elevator it took all their self control to not…pause the elevator for a quick go around. It was very tempting but they restrained themselves.

The restraint did not last as Kelso unlocked the door of their room. Once inside he backed his wife against it lifting her arms about her head and kissing her lips. Jackie moaned softly as his lips moved to her neck and then found her breasts. She could feel his tongue licking her erect nipple which was protruding through the silky material. "Michael.." She sighed. Jackie then felt a bolt of pleasure surging through her as his hand went under her dress and found the prize it was seeking. "Oh yes…" She groaned. "Oh yes…Oh God Michael don't stop!"

He began kissing her soft elegant neck again and Jackie felt as if her body was going to explode. "Michael…Oh yes…" Her climax was building and she could not fight it anymore. She cried out in a fit of passion and sunk against the door.  
Before she could utter one word, his mouth crushed on hers and she felt her dress being lifted up and gathered around her hips. Her undergarment was pulled down and fell to the floor. She watched with anticipation as Kelso unzipped his jeans. Her eyes studied his hard erect member.

"You want that?" He asked in a sexy voice.

"God yes." She said as if in a trance.

"It's yours." Kelso said as he moved inside her and began pumping hard as he held her against the door.

Jackie felt as if she was being swept up in a giant tidal wave. The feelings washing over her were more than she thought she could handle. Her hands clutched his shoulders and she lifted her leg wrapping it around his waist. "Yes…Yes…Oh God Michael….Yes!"

The top of her dress was yanked down and the whole entire garment made it's way down to the carpet. Kelso located her hard nipples again with his mouth suckling on them which brought more pleasure to his wife. Her head went side to side enjoying the actions of her adoring husband. "Oh…Oh…Yes….Michael…Aaahhh….Aaahh…Oh God…" She cried over and over. Her body was in flames. She could feeling something wonderful building. It would not be long before it was unleashed. Jackie shouted out his name once more and once again feel limp against the door.

The ex-high school cheerleader felt her feet leave the floor and her legs swept up as she was carried into the bedroom. She was set down on the bed and Kelso leaned over her. "I love you." He whispered.

Jackie watched as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing that hot body she always loved. It was tossed down to the floor and he crushed his lips against her. It was not long before the bed was creaking and shaking from their intense passion for one another. The momentum was building more and more. It was not going to be long. Jackie's fingers were pressed into his flesh as she waited for what was going to be unleashed upon her body.

Kelso's breathing was hard and fast. All he was concentrating on was making sure that his wife was receiving the optimal amount of pleasure. Her cries were arousing him and encouraging him to keep up the pace. His tongue went back to her breasts licking each one carefully driving Jackie into fits. Her head went back and she pleaded with him for never to cease his actions. "Never." He said in a heated voice. "Never." Soon both of them cried out with passion and slowly returned back to Earth.

Jackie smiled laying back on the bed. "Michael….you are on fire." She grinned. "God that was incredible."

"You are not so bad yourself there." He replied back placing his arm around her.

"I love you." She said placing a kiss on his lips. Which lead to another kiss. And then another kiss and soon she was on top of him devouring his chest with kisses. Her tongue ran up and down his bare torso and then went down further causing his head to go back and groan with pleasure. "Jackie…Jackie….Oh yes…yes…"  
His climax came on and came on hard. She lifted herself up and gave him a sexy smile. "You like that dear?" She asked.

"Do it again." Kelso replied.

"My darling want that again?" She said lowering herself and placing kisses on his leg. She slowly moved up and then took him back into her mouth. Her tongue worked on him and he called her name out again.

Jackie then moved herself on his member and grinded her pelvis against him. His hands took hold of her tightly as they moved as one. Her head was thown back and her eyes closed. "Michael! Oh God you turn me on so much! Michael!' She shouted out with joy as he did he. This continued on into the night until Jackie eventually fell asleep in his arms. He watched her as she slept thinking she looked like a pretty angel and wondering if it was possible that she was dreaming about him. What he did to deserve her he did not know but he was glad he did it. He wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. "Happy Anniversary baby." Kelso whispered to her.

Jackie made a slight sound shifting her position and said. "Happy Anniversary Michael" before falling back asleep feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

The End!


End file.
